Secret Desires and Guitar Lessons
by theLilyflower
Summary: AU. Mikan gets a guitar lesson from Natsume.
1. Cookies and the Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cookies and the Lesson**

"_He's kind of cute actually, no wonder he's got a fanclub.." _thought Mikan as she watched Natsume out of the corner of her eye. When the gang turned 12, Natsume decided to try something new; he put down his manga and picked up a guitar. _"And he's become a really good guitar player. Play something for me, or better yet sing something for me Natsume please and I'd probably die happy." _Mikan sat up straight after she realized what she just thought. _"What the? Why did I just think that? He just sang something for me, why would I want to die after that? Who would want to die when they just heard Natsume sing something for them? Silly me." _After that, she relaxed back into her chair again and went back to daydreaming with a goofy grin on her face.

"_When did I start having a crush on Natsume anyway? Ever since I met him, all I've been hearing about him is that he's really really smart, very handsome, and he only hangs out with Ruka. But as years went by he became friendlier and so did Ruka. And now they've got their own fanclub, having both girls and boys as club members." _She chuckled at this. _"Even boys like them." _She sighed._ "I don't know, I guess it happened last year. He never really paid me much attention only when there's a project or homework he forgot to write down because he's so busy. I know that he knows who I am, after all, we've been in the same school since elementary."_

She sighed and glanced at him briefly. Natsume was sitting on the floor playing his guitar with Ruka sitting by his side. She sighed yet again and turned her head back to the front of the room.

"_Since elementary huh? I'm getting a bit closer to him because of a year-long project. Whatever. But still, if it isn't for that project, he wouldn't be talking to me, he wouldn't be working with me and he wouldn't acknowledge me whenever we pass by each other at the halls, even if it's just a nod." _Mikan smiled. She leaned forward and put her left elbow on her desk with her chin resting on her left palm while her right arm was just resting on the desk.

"_I've never really noticed him before but there's just something about him that draws me to him. No, I don't think I'm in love, I'm too young for that. Not really but I've got to prioritize my studies first. It's just a stupid crush right?"_

Nobody really noticed Mikan spacing out, she does this almost every time their teacher's absent or late. Hotaru, her best friend, wasn't in the same class as her. So it's as if she's kind of withdrawn herself from the class. Not really, it's just that her best friend isn't with her and she's kind of sad about it, sure she's got friends in that class, but for Mikan, it still isn't the same. So now she's making new friends and she's almost over the fact that her best friend isn't with her. Almost.

Natsume, on the other hand, is with his best friend. After being separated for the last two years, they we're brought back together in the same class. The teachers thought that they would be making a lot of noise if they put the two of them in one class, but didn't they see that Natsume and Ruka aren't really the troublemaker type? But still, lucky him. His best friend, Ruka, was actually a good friend of Mikan's before. They used to be close but they kind of slipped away from each other as the years progressed. Awww. But they still talked, not that often but it's still talking.

Anyway, going back to Mikan. Their teacher was absent that day and they have at least an hour left before classes are over. She stopped daydreaming for a while to take a look at her classmates. _"They're not that bad really. It'll just take a few more weeks to really get used to the feeling of being alone. Oh Mikan, stop being silly! You're not alone! You've got a lot of friends, not just close ones." _Mikan sighed. She looked at the board and saw a seatwork. She took a look at her classmates and saw that no one was doing their seatwork so she yelled

"Hey guys! Can we just tell the teacher that nobody did the seatwork? Then maybe she'll excuse us!" One of her classmates laughed then said "You know she won't let us!" Mikan just smiled at him then got out of her seat. She went to the back of the room and looked at the bulletin board. Somebody hugged her from behind and she immediately recognized who it was.

"Hey Koko." Mikan said while smiling.

Kokoroyomi chuckled then said "Hey Mikan. You know you really look like **her** with your new hairstyle."

"I know I know. You've told me how many times already? I still can't believe you think I look like **her**."

"Hey. I told you, keep quiet about it, not a lot of people know about it yet."

"What? So you mean you plan on telling the whole world that you have a crush on **her**?" Mikan then laughed. "That is so stupid you know."

Then they started walking in circles with Kokoroyomi's arms still around Mikan.

"It's not stupid! Besides, I never said anything about telling the whole world! You just made that up!" Kokoroyomi replied with mock anger.

"Well you implied it!"

"Yeah right, whatever Mikan. Hey want a cookie?" They suddenly stopped walking and Mikan just looked at Kokoroyomi… So he looked back at her. To the people who don't know Mikan and Kokoroyomi personally, for them it would seem as if they were staring lovingly at each other, what with their arms around each other and their faces only inches apart, awww, poor you. But for the fortunate ones who do know Mikan and Kokoroyomi, then you would know what would happen next. That's right, a laugh fest will soon begin so prepare yourself.

"…"

"…"

Okay, the laughing should start any minute now.

"…"

"…"

Maybe it's a delayed reaction?

"…"

"…"

This time, no laughing could be heard from the both of them. They just continued to hold each other and stare at the other's eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Uhmm... Hey Koko?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Yeah Mikan?"

"Why… I mean… How… No wait… No yes! How in hell can you compare me to **her**! I mean, I don't even look like her! She's so different from me! Well not really but still!"

Kokoroyomi put his hand over her mouth in order to prevent anymore sudden outbursts from her. Geez, she really can't keep her mouth shut can she?

"Mikan! I told you! You have to keep quiet! Not everybody knows about **her**, okay?" Kokoroyomi whispered.

He heard Mikan mumble something but because of his hand, he couldn't quite understand what she said. "Look, I'll take my hand off of your mouth if you keep quiet, understand?"

Mikan just nodded in agreement. She just sighed in relief when he took his hand off of her mouth. His hand smelled like chocolate chip cookies and it was making her hungry.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry okay? And I promise not to… not to… I'm just sorry okay? Happy now? Anyways, do you still have cookies? I'm getting kind of hungry." She grinned.

Kokoroyomi laughed and let her go. She kissed him on the cheek while he pointed to his bag. She mumbled a quick thank you and went towards his bag. When he saw how eager she was, he laughed again. _"Mikan really does have a way of making me laugh." _he thought. _"Whoever catches her heart sure is a lucky guy."_

"Hey Koko! It isn't here! Where is it!" Mikan yelled.

"I'm right here! You don't have to yell at me you know!" He shouted back.

"Well, I just like yelling at you that's all! It's fun!"

"Yeah, keep on doing that and you won't be getting any cookies." He smirked.

"You are one mean guy." She then stuck her tongue out and grabbed the bag of cookies he just retrieved from his bag. She got one and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm. I want some more, can I have some more? Please please please pretty please with sugar on top? This is really really good. Can I have some more? Please?" Mikan begged.

"Alright fine, but just because I'm feeling generous today."

"Thanks a lot!" and with that said, Mikan stuffed her mouth with cookie after cookie.

After a few minutes the both of them managed to finish the entire bag.

"Thanks for the cookies Koko, I feel really full." Mikan said.

"Well you ate a lot, of course you'll be full." Kokoroyomi remarked.

Mikan stuck her tongue out then smiled. She turned her back against him then started walking away while Kokoroyomi went back to his friends.

With a cookie in hand, Mikan went around the classroom looking at what her classmates were doing. Some were chatting with their seatmates, some were doing overdue homework, and some were just sitting on the floor doing nothing.

"Hey Mikan! Come over here!" said Anna. Mikan swallowed the cookie then dusted her hands on her skirt. She then made her way towards Anna.

"Hey Anna what's up?" she asked.

"Nonoko just asked Natsume for a guitar lesson and she asked me to come with her. I just thought maybe you'd like to learn how to play the guitar too. So, are you up for it? Natsume's waiting." Anna replied.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, come on." The two of them headed for where Natsume, Ruka and Nonoko were sitting. Natsume was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his guitar, Ruka was sitting on his desk right across from Natsume and Nonoko was sitting beside Natsume, the three of them waiting for Mikan and Anna. When the two girls reached the spot where the lesson was going to take place, Anna sat on Natsume's other side while Mikan sat beside Ruka. He looked at her then smiled which Mikan returned cheerfully.

"So, what do you guys want to learn first?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfiction so... Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it. It just came to me when our Chemistry teacher didn't show up for class. I know there are grammatical errors; they're the only reason why I get such grades in English. Flames are accepted. Thank you. 


	2. Thinking Leads to Sighing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for those who had trouble with this chapter, so I changed it a bit. Hope this one is better! And before I forget, some asked if they're still in the academy. The answer to that is no, they're not. They're just normal kids now, sorry! And for Natsume being OOC, I apologize for that too! Reasons are becauseI don't really know how to portray him and because I need/want him to be, so there. Anything else I forgot to clear up? Oh yeah! Kokoroyomi and Mikan's relationship! Hehe, I've got something planned but I'm thinkingit's going to be pointless and when you read it you'll all think it's totally pointless toobut I'm still going to continue with it! And if there's anything you'd like to ask about the story or anything else, just review or pm me. So review please! And remember, flames are accepted.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thinking Leads to Sighing**

She was exhausted and she didn't even know why. Mikan was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing. It wasn't as if she did a lot, just the normal stuff you are to experience every single day. She so wanted to go to sleep but found that she couldn't. So, she just settled for thinking.

_"Thank goodness it's Friday, I don't think I could survive another day without proper sleep.Nothing much happened but this day is one that I'm sure I won't be able to forget that easily. I got to talk to Natsume! Yey for me!Though it is kind of disappointing that I didn't learn how to play the guitar, at least I was close to him at that time." _Mikan sighed, the things that happened earlier that day running through her mind. She felt happy, she felt disappointed, she felt bored, she felt sleepy, she felt a lot of things! But most importantly, she felt jealous. Yes, jealous. Alright so she knows that Natsume isn't really hers but she's pretending to have this claim on him for obvious reasons.

She sighed yet again_. "Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, I can sleep in if I want to."_

She rolled on her side and hugged her pillow tight. No one really knows of her feelings for Natsume, not that it's a big deal or anything, but for Mikan, it feels different if you have someone who knows all about your crushes. Someone you can complain to when you see your crush with another girl being sweet, someone you can squeal with when he notices you and the things you did. She knows she can trust Hotaru but she's kind of... embarrassed to tell her best friend. Hotaru isn't really the type of girl who would be interested in talking about your crushes. Actually, Mikan's not really sure if her best friend has mentioned anything about having a crush, even if just a teensy bit, on someone. _"Maybe she does have someone who she likes but she's just not telling me. What the? Why won't she tell me? I'm her best friend for crying out loud, she's supposed to know that I can be trusted with these types of things! She's supposed to tell me about them!"_

Another voice inside of her said, _"Oh, like what you aren'tdoing right now? Keeping your crush a secret from your so-called best friend? Hmm?"_

"Oh." was the only word that managed to come out of her mouth. She sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_"Oh Hotaru, I'm sorry for accusing you like that!" _she thought even though she knows her friend can't hear her. _"It's just that, I want to talk to somebody right now and I feel as if we're drifting apart. Well, we're not really drifting apart but.. Ugh! I don't know! All I know is thatI don't want that to happen, not ever. Ugh. Why is this even happening to me! It's not as if this is something big! It's just a typical schoolgirl crush!"_

She rolled to her other side facing the window, still clutching the pillow tight to her. She pushed open the curtains a bit and stared at the bright moon thinking that somehow, maybe if she went there, all her problems would be left behind. She enjoyed the view for a few more minutes then closed the curtains again. Glancing at her phone to check the time, groaning in frustration because it was already past 1 in the early morning and she still wasn't asleep. Instead of closing her eyes to at least try and get some sleep, she rolled on her back and tried to recall what happened after she agreed to come with Anna.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Come on Sakura, just try it." said Natsume who was holding his guitar up to Mikan so she could try playing it._

_"No thanks, I'm fine. Besides I know I'll never be able to learn how to play one anyway." Mikan replied while shaking her head._

_"That's why I'm teaching you now come on, you're making me look bad." he insisted._

_"Yeah Mikan, you should at least try it. Come on, Natsume won't bite you if you don't get it right." Ruka said._

_"No! Really, I'm fine, it's okay don't mind me."_

_Natsume sighed and turned his attention back to the other two girls. Anna was strumming the chords Natsume thought her but was having a little difficulty with the positions of her fingers. Natsume kneeled then moved behind Anna, draped his arm over her shoulder, repositioned her fingers and strummed._

_"Oh My God." _

_Mikan froze but she's quite confident no one noticed. She was sitting with her legs crossed, left elbow on her left knee and her chin resting on her palm while studying how Anna moved her fingers from chord to chord when she saw Natsume move then drape his arm around Anna. It was a good thing that she can hide her emotions pretty well (something she learned throughout the years from spending too much time with Hotaru) or else Ruka might have noticed something was wrong with her._

_"Oh God. Anna how does it feel? Can we switch bodies for a moment please? I just want to know what it feels like to have Natsume's arms around you. Come on Anna answer me!" Mikan sighed. Yeah right, if only Anna can read minds then maybe she'd get an answer but unfortunately, no one can really read the thoughts of other people, except of course when your emotions can be seen clearly on your face or eyes._

_Hearing Mikan sigh, Ruka turned his head to look at her. Being with Natsume most of the time can teach you a couple of important things. Like now for instance, his best friend is usually hard to read so he got a lot of practice. So now, he thought that it'll be easy to read what Mikan was feeling. Well was he in for a surprise. Just because Mikan can be dense sometimes, it doesn't really mean that she's totally stupid. She's actually quite smart but a little lacking on the common sense side._

_"Uhmm.. Mikan, are you okay?" Ruka decided to ask._

_Hearing Ruka's voice startled Mikan. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I was just watching their hands, I know it sounds stupid but I really can't understand how they manage to move their fingers so fast." She said while laughing nervously._

_"Oh. Well, you're asking the wrong person." he chuckled. "Natsume's been trying to teach me how to play but I can't seem to get it right."_

_"Ruka, what do you mean? Sakura, don't believe him, he's lying. He's actually quite good for a beginner." Natsume cut in._

_"Shut up Natsume, can't you see your students are waiting for you?" Ruka teased._

_"Shut up." Then he returned his gaze back to Anna and the guitar._

_"Look Mikan, we may not be as close as we were before but, try to loosen up, okay? You seem really tense." said Ruka._

_"Thanks for your concern Ruka but I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me."_

_"Is it because Hotaru's not here? I mean in the same class as you are?"_

_Mikan just smiled. "Something like that. Now quit bugging me, I'm trying to learn how to play the guitar here."_

_Ruka smiled at her and returned his gaze back to the three people sitting on the floor. They stayed like that until the bell ringed, signaling the end of the classes._

_"Uh, let's just continue this next week. I'm going to be bringing my guitar anyways." Natsume suggested. The three girls just nodded their heads and went to their desks to start packing their things up. After Mikan finished packing her bag, she went out of the room, bidding goodbye to people she passed on the way, to meet up with Hotaru._

_A couple of minutes later, they were going down the steps of the building when somebody called out to Mikan. Immediately, Mikan turned her head to where the voice came from, and upon seeing Ruka waving at her, she smiled and waved back._

_"Hey Mikan! Natsume says you should be ready for next week!" Ruka yelled while Natsume just chuckled quietly. He brought his head up and looked at Mikan then smirked at her. Mikan just raised an eyebrow and shook her head._

_"Come on Hotaru, we should get going." said Mikan once she faced her best friend again._

_"Right. You wouldn't want your grandpa to yell at you again now do you?" Hotaru replied with a little twinkle in her eyes._

_"Just shut up you big bully."_

_"Bully? Me? Never."_

_They continued talking like this until they came to Hotaru's house, leaving Mikan alone to her thoughts once again._

**/Flashback**

* * *

Thinking usually helps her get to sleep and this time, it didn't disappoint her. That night, Mikan slept peacefully, only dreaming of eating boxes and boxes of fluff puffs. 


	3. Oh Dear Sweet Koko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, so there.**

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! XP The past few weeks were spent preparing for this activity we had and because of the storm before, it had to be postponed so the practicing for the dance and the making of the costumes were delayed for quite some time. And the teachers bombarded us with projects to be submitted all at the same time and after that was our periodicals, so I've been really busy. In short, it was hell week for me, one whole week of exams! And after that was our book fair. Whee! Book fair! Plus, I had trouble putting into words the things I want to happen so… XP Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed! I promise to love you for the rest of my life! Anyway here's the third chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh Dear Sweet Koko **

It's been weeks since that guitar lesson and the second one Natsume promised to the three girls? Never happened. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he did it on purpose? Who knows, all Mikan knows is that after that lesson Natsume didn't talk to her again. Okay so maybe she's exaggerating a bit but that's what Mikan's feeling. Natsume's not really ignoring her, it's more like they went back to how things were before the guitar lesson. Natsume talks to her when she blurts out comments that isn't supposed to reach their teacher's ears or when he needs something from her and vice versa. With these little things, Mikan survives the weeks that followed the lesson.

Once again, it was Friday and Mikan was very grateful for the coming weekend. She loved school and going to it but this year the teachers were just a tad bit too hard on them. Classes resumed 2 months ago but she felt as if she spent 3 quarters already! She desperately wanted it to be summer soon but she didn't want to miss the opportunities of being close to Natsume. Who would anyway?

The class has been given another seatwork because their teacher was missing again. As usual, nobody was doing the seatwork for they too were excited about the coming weekend. Everybody went to their own little cliques and guess what? Our very own Mikan has her own little group too. She finally got over the fact that Hotaru was not with her. She is now quite close with her seatmates and that made her happy. It actually surprised her a bit that they have so much in common but they weren't close before.

Nonoko and Anna are now her constant companions inside the classroom, not her seatmates because they have their own groups. Sometimes Kokoroyomi joined them but not that often, he always complained about the fact that they were all girls and he was the only boy there. He was scared that people might think that he's gay. Besides, he was only there because of Mikan. This time though, Mikan was alone. Natsume and Ruka were somewhere because of Student Council duties, Nonoko was finishing a couple of homeworks due for next week so that she wouldn't have any to do during the weekend, Anna was out with one of their teachers taking a special exam because she was absent the other day and Kokoroyomi is...

Nowhere to be found.

This got Mikan worried. A frown formed upon her face, and instead of distorting her beautiful features, it only made her look cuter. Kokoroyomi never goes out of the classroom unless he's called by a teacher or if he needs to go to the bathroom and Kokoroyomi just went to the bathroom ten minutes ago! And before you say anything, or even think anything, Mikan keeps a record of those who goes out and at what time they come back in, she's the elected secretary of the class you know. Mikan sat straighter and twisted her body so that she could see the whole room from her position in her chair. She raised a finger and began counting her classmates, a habit she got from observing random things.

_"Let's see here. One, two, three… now where in the world can Koko be?"_ she thought. _"Come on Koko, show up. I'm alone right now, I need to talk to somebody! Koko!" _She was halfway through counting the class when suddenly a pair of hands that smelled faintly of chocolate chip cookies covered her eyes, making her give a small squeak of surprise. A couple of her classmates turned towards the noise but soon returned their focus back on whatever they were doing.

"Guess who Mikan?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

After recognizing the smell of chocolate chip cookies, she thought that it was Kokoroyomi who covered her eyes. But then the voice was different, she was sure it wasn't Koko's. Mikan then proceeded to remove the hands from her eyes. The guy didn't protest and as noted by Mikan, was actually expecting it. _"Who is this guy anyway?" _she thought. After completely taking the hands off of her face, she turned around but only to be met by a scary-looking face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. She didn't care that she was still in the classroom, didn't care that at any moment a teacher could come barging in the room, didn't care that Kokoroyomi was missing, didn't care that Natsume and Ruka just entered the room because all she wanted was for her classmates to notice, help her and take her as far away as possible from this demonic-looking creature... Woah, wait what! Just before Mikan closed her eyes, she saw something black and blonde enter the room from the corner of her eye, she didn't pay much attention to it since she was busy with this… this creature in front of her. But after screaming, she finally noticed that the scary-looking creature was shaking and she was sure she heard a chuckle from it. That was when she noticed brown hair sticking out from behind the scary-looking face, she then grabbed a handful of the hair and pulled hard. A loud "Ow!" was heard. The class then started howling with pent up laughter. Even Natsume and Ruka who just got in tried oh so very hard to keep themselves from laughing.

"KOKOOOO!" Mikan yelled. A dark blush has already formed on her cheeks from embarrassment. She usually didn't mind being embarrassed like that and she actually found situations like that funny most of the time. But this time was different because Natsume was there when she screamed her lungs out and he was also there when Kokoroyomi and the others were laughing at her silently. Her classmates laughing at her she can take, but to laugh at her when Natsume's around! How could they!

"Oh Koko—" Mikan said in a sugary-sweet voice accompanied by a sugary-sweet smile. Just that look and tone made Kokoroyomi realize that he was in big trouble. Big BIG trouble. He definitely knows better than to stay at the receiving end of Mikan's anger.

"Uh oh" he said.

"Uh oh is right dear dear Koko. You better start running 'cause when I catch you, YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD MEAT!" Mikan exclaimed. This only fueled the class' amusement so they started laughing again. And when Mikan started counting, they only laughed harder. They laughed so hard that some of them were banging their fists on their desks, some of them already fell of their chairs, too busy laughing to go back up, they stayed on the floor laughing their heads off.

Kokoroyomi need not be told. He started running before the first number barely made it out of Mikan's mouth. He knew it was stupid, to go running around the classroom where Mikan can, no scratch that, will catch up with him eventually. He didn't get far, there were too many of his classmates rolling on the floor laughing blocking his way. He kept stumbling over them and each time he fell, he cursed at Yuu for giving him such a stupid prank to pull. And to Mikan of all people! Didn't he know that—

"eight, nine, ten! Time's up sweet Koko! PREPARE TO DIE!" and with a warcry, Mikan started running after him.

"AAAAHHHH! Get away from me! You're PMSing aren't you! Darn it! I hate women's bloody time of the month!" Kokoroyomi shouted over Mikan's warcry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! COME BACK HERE!" Mikan retorted.

"God stop it with the capslocky mode! You're going to blow everyone's eardrums!"

They went around the room a couple of times. Mikan sometimes got close to Kokoroyomi but then he'd change his direction with such amazing agility that Mikan would sometimes trip or bump into the chairs giving Kokoroyomi enough of a head start. After a couple more laps around the room, Kokoroyomi got tired of running in the room and did the only logical thing he could think of at that time… he ran outside. He went past Natsume and Ruka, the both of them still at the door watching the events unfold with amusement sparkling in their eyes. The class was still busy laughing with tears in their eyes. He didn't particularly care that he'd get detention if a teacher was to catch him running in the halls, he just wanted to stay out of harm's, no sorry, Mikan's way and let her blow off some steam then he'll talk to her about the prank.

Mikan however wasn't thinking clearly at that time. Her mind was set, and it was after Koko. She forgot about the class, about Natsume, about everything! It was as if everything vanished and it was only her and Kokoroyomi. Sometimes when she'd bump into the chairs or trip over her classmates on the floor, she'd return to Earth but then when she spots Koko, well, she'll be up and running again as if she didn't even fall down. When Kokoroyomi dashed out the door, of course she went after him. After getting out of the room, she'd find him whimpering somewhere and she'd punch the living daylights out of him. Well, that was the plan. Mikan barely step a foot out of the door before two pairs of surprisingly strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in. To say that she was shocked would've been an understatement. She was so focused on killing Koko that she forgot about the others.

"What the!" she said. Mikan turned to around to see Natsume and Ruka holding her by the waist, stopping her from going outside. And stopping her from getting Koko!

"Hey! What's the big idea! I was just about to catch him!" she said. Ruka, at this point, already took his hands off of Mikan. But Natsume still has his hands on her, and Mikan just noticed that little fact, blushed a light rose.

Natsume grunted. "Look here Sakura, it won't do you any good chasing after him. So what if you catch him? We all know that you're too soft-hearted to cause bodily harm to him. You'll probably just yell at him for being an idiot, then he'll promise not to do it again and you'll forgive him. So what good will it do if you run after him now? There's a 90 chance that you'll just end up in detention with Mr. Jinno, you wouldn't want your Grandpa to worry about you now would you?"

The class, still not over their laughing fit, didn't hear what Natsume said. But Ruka did, and most importantly, Mikan.

_"What the? Are you okay Natsume? God I don't even know what I should be feeling right now! I don't know if I should be angry at him for stopping me to get Koko, I don't know if I should be offended for calling me 'too soft-hearted', and I don't even know if I should be feeling happy that he just stopped me from getting into trouble, talked to me, and he's hands are still on my waist! God his hands are soft, I thought they'll be kind of rough and calloused because of his guitar-playing, but boy am I wrong!" _she thought.

Confused, Mikan just stood there and stared at Natsume. Natsume stared right back at her. Ruka was watching this from the sidelines, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk forming in his lips.

"Uhmm… I guess you're right, sorry about that. And thanks." Mikan said. Natsume just grunted, again. He removed his hands from her waist and Mikan almost blurt out a "No", but she stopped herself in time by biting on her lower lip, hard.

"Come on Ruka, we still have to visit the principal's office." Natsume said after a moment of silence.

"Right." Ruka replied and the both of them turned for the door. Mikan watched as they turned the knob and stepped out of the classroom. Since their room was located near the stairs, it was easily accessible, just round the corner and you're there. Before Natsume rounded the corner, he turned back and said,

"Well, are you coming or not Sakura?"

Startled, Mikan answered with "Huh?"

Natsume sighed. "I said, are you coming or not? Don't you need to find Kokoroyomi?"

"What? I thought you just said that it'll be useless anyway and—" Mikan didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment, Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Dumbfounded, she just followed him wherever he was headed.

"You talk too much Sakura, did you know that?"

* * *

**Notes: **How was it? Was it okay? Was it horrible? Do you want to tell me how much it sucked? I know it sucked and there are people who actually read this fic! To not be able to update for nearly a month and still can't give you guys anything decent, tsktsk. To those of you, who are disappointed with this chapter, please tell me why! I'd really love to know. Just review please! And remember, flames are indeed accepted. XD 

And just to let you know, it really happened to me. The scaring-Mikan-with-the-scary-looking-mask, happened to me when I was in grade school. Gosh, they scared the hell out of me. XP But the warcry, the running around the room didn't happen. Those were just made up to make Mikan seem over-sensitive. But now that I think about it, it really isn't that funny of an incident, it just seems funny to me at that time because I was actually in it. But anyways, even though I know that it's not that good and it's not even funny, review please?


End file.
